Keeper of the Lost Cities React
by The Glittery Ninja Espada
Summary: Watch as your favorite Lost Cities heroes react to some of the craziest things in the Forbidden Cities. All characters belong to the wonderful Shannon Messenger. Now ... undiscontinued! (That's totally a word.)
1. KotLC React to Sofitz

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All characters belong to Shannon Messenger. Any brands mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Hey dudes! I know I probably should be working on my Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar, but I was bored during study hall today, and there wasn't enough time to write a full fledged chapter, so I thought I'd do small Reacts instead. Since these only take a few minutes to write (instead two hours for a full chapter), I'll be updating daily. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I won't be updating my other stories regularly, I will, but I'll also be doing Reacts too. Also, dudes, comment if you wanna see anything Reacted to, and I'll definitely do it, but if no one comments, no big deal, I'll still have the KotLC characters React to my own stuff. But still, comment!_

 _\- Becca_

 **DISCLAIMER NUMBER 2**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Sophie: *blushes profusely and refuses to meet anyone's eye*

Keefe: *laughs awkwardly* This is seriously news to everyone?

Biana: *giggles* Not to me! *looks sneakily at Fitz* It was so obvious!

Fitz: *turns to look at Sophie, who still refuses to meet his eyes* *lightly blushes* Wait-you actually like me-like that? *runs hands through his hair embarrassedly* Well, that explains a lot.

Dex: *grumbling* Of course, it's always Wonderboy. *turns to Fitz* Seriously though-how did you not know?

 **END SCENE**


	2. KotLC React to Sodex

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Dex: *stares at his hands awkwardly as he blushes*

Biana: I knew it!

Keefe: *laughs* Okay, this definitely was obvious.

Fitz: *shakes his head* Even I could see it.

Keefe: *nods* That's saying a lot dude, since you didn't notice Sophie's obvious crush on you.

Sophie: *not wanting to upset Dex* Come on, guys, let's talk about something else-like the goodness of mallowmelt.

Keefe: *shakes his head no enthusiastically* Trying to change the subject there, Foster? Well, that's too bad since making Dex blush is almost as fun as making you blush!

Sophie: *blushes*

Keefe: *laughs* See?

 **END SCENE**


	3. KotLC React to Sokeefe and Keefiana (?)

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Biana: *mortified* What? When did this become a thing?

Sophie: *attempting to smooth things out while blushing profusely* It never did! *turns to Keefe* Well-I don't think it did.

Keefe: *laughs, waving his hands* Whoa Foster, those are some pretty strong emotions coming off of you there. Is it possible that you might actually like me?

Fitz: *rolls his eyes* Strong feelings don't have to be good. Those feelings just might be due to the fact that she might want to strangle you right now.

Dex: *gets up in Keefe's personal space* Well, if she doesn't I will.

Keefe: *backing away in "terror"* Whoa, calm down there, Tecnho-geek. No need to get physical.

Sophie: *opens her mouth to speak, but changes her mind when she sees Biana's glare from the corner of her eye* And besides-I don't like Keefe like that!

Keefe: *shakes his head* Sorry to break it to ya, Foster, but your emotions tell me otherwise. *eyebrows raise teasingly* Aw, don't worry, I like you too.

Sophie: *burrows head in her hands in exasperation*

Fitz: *whispers to Keefe* What's she feeling right now?

Biana: *mutters incoherently* Why does it matter?

Keefe: *ignores Biana and whispers back to Fitz* Well, plenty of frustration and...something else. It's definitely not hate though. *eye widen as he realizes something* Dude! She might actually like me! That's awesome!

Biana: *does a double take* It is?

Keefe: *turns to Biana in confusion* Um...yeah, why wouldn't it be?

Dex: *rolls his eyes* Biana likes you, Keefe, and you like Sophie. Perverted love triangle, much? Jeez, even I could tell.

Keefe: *surprised and looks at Biana in dismay* Biana, dude, you're like my sister!

Fitz: *shakes his head* Spot's already taken.

Sophie: *sinks lower into her chair*

Keefe: *surprised, but laughs* Don't worry girls, there's plenty of the Keefester to go around!

Fitz: *mutters* That's what I'm afraid of.

 **END SCENE**


	4. KotLC React to iPhones

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Sophie: *gives iPhone a once-over, and tosses it onto a table* My human parents had them before. They work kinda like a hybrid between my iPod and an Imparter.

Dex: *pokes the home button* *shrugs* It's primitive. *begins to take apart the phone*

Fitz: *shakes device* How am I supposed to hail people? The last time I saw a human use one of these things they dialed some string of numbers.

Sophie: It's called a "phone number", Fitz. Anyone who owns a phone has one, and basically if you know someone else's phone number, you can call them.

Biana: So it's basically a less efficient version of an Imparter? *when Sophie nods, she continues* Why would anyone want to dial something when they can just say the person they want to hail, and then have the Imparter bring their face up?

Sophie: Oh-I forgot to mention. Unless you use a special app, you can't see other people's faces, only hear their voices.

Fitz: *confused* Apps?

Sophie: *flustered because of all the questions* Well, an app is basically a program that you download onto your phone- *sees perplexed looks on Fitz and Biana's faces* -nevermind, it'll take too long to explain.

Keefe: *smiles at phone vivaciously* Well, while you you guys were going on and on about apps and numbers, I figured out the most important function!

Sophie: *rolls eyes* What could possibly be more important than the "phone" feature of an iPhone?

Keefe: *takes a picture of Sophie's annoyed face* The camera!

*Sophie, Fitz, Dex, and Biana roll their eyes*

Keefe: *jumps out and huddles his friends* *holds out iPhone* #SELFIE!

 **END SCENE**


	5. KotLC React to Donald Trump

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

Fitz: *watches in horror* That guy's going to become America's next Councillor?

Sophie: No! At least, I hope not. *shudders* And besides, he's running to become President. People have to vote for him if they want him to become the leader.

Biana: *gives Trump a disdainful onceover* Well, with a body like his, I don't think he's running anywhere.

Dex: *shakes head sadly* I knew humans had it bad, but I never imagined it was this bad.

Keefe: *cracking up* Did Dex, Biana and Fitz just agree on something?

Dex: On a topic like this, I can't see how we can't agree. This Dump guy sounds like he's bad news.

Fitz: *nods* Tell me about it.

Dex: *turns to Fitz* He kinda reminds me of you, Wonderboy.

Fitz: *appalled* Me? How does Trump remind you of me?

Dex: Well, for starters, you're both egotistical, conceited, and self-centered.

Fitz: *angered* You wanna go, Dizznee?

Dex: *rolls eyes* Real bright, coming from a Vacker.

Keefe: *chanting* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Sophie: *glares at Keefe and elbows him*

Biana: Okay guys, that's enough. We've all had enough of your catfighting over the world's stupidest man for one day.

Fitz: *offended* Catfighting?

 **END SCENE**


	6. KotLC React to McDonald's

**DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

Keefe: *as they leave the drive-thru* And there, ladies and gentleman, is the world's largest fat factory. Hold onto your lunches as we eat the Happy Meal we just bought and hope you don't gain your weight's worth in fat.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Keefe, you're the only one who bought a Happy Meal. *begins to drink her Strawberry Shake*

Keefe: *defensive* Hey! The advertisement said they were giving away small turtles with colorful bandannas in each bag!

Sophie: Besides, McDonald's is only super unhealthy if you eat it like, five times a day, six times a week.

Keefe: *pulls out a Chicken McNugget* *screams in a fake falsetto and throws his Chicken McNugget at Sophie* Are you saying that this is healthy then?

Fitz: *shakes head at both the Chicken McNugget and at Keefe* I still can't believe humans would actually eat animals. Anyone who eats an animal is an idiot. *pats his McDouble box* It's a good thing I ordered something without meat.

Sophie: *opens his box and shows him the burger inside* Uh...Fitz?

Fitz: *groans and steals Keefe's fries*

Keefe: Hey!

Fitz: *throws out his McDouble and continues to eat Keefe's fries* Deal with it.

Biana: *takes a bite of her Fruit 'N Nut Parfait* This isn't that bad.

Dex: *starts to take a bite of his Egg McMuffin*

Sophie: *yelps* Dex! Don't eat that! There's Canadian Bacon on that!

Dex: *surprised* What's bacon?

Sophie: *whispers ingredients in his ear*

Dex: *drops Egg McMuffin on floor* Oh, ew! *shudders* I take back all I said about Wonderboy. I agree with him-humans are idiots.

Keefe: *takes a sip of his apple juice grumpily* We all knew that, Dexie-poo.

Biana: *shrugs and continues to eat her Parfait* I still don't know what you guys are complaining about.

Keefe, Sophie, Dex, and Fitz: That's because you ordered a parfait!

 **END SCENE**


	7. KotLC React to UGGs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _I definitely would advise you to go to the Official UGGs website, and search up the shoe names as they come up. They'll make stuff a shell lot less confusing._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

Biana: *studying her Black Bethany-clad foot* Why are these better than Elvin shoes again? They look stupid.

Keefe: *sticks his foot in the air, wearing a Black Butte* I dunno Biana, these make me feel kinda hot.

Biana: *blushes*

Keefe: *doesn't notice* Well, as hot as I can be wearing a human shoe.

Sophie: *walks in wearing Fawn Cobies* For the record, I'm going to have to agree with Keefe on this one.

Keefe: *smirks* That I'm hot?

Sophie: *blushes and throws a shoebox at him* No. I was agreeing with you that these are actually pretty nice-looking shoes.

Keefe: *grins teasingly* On you they are.

Sophie: *pretends to ignore him, but turns even redder*

Fitz: *strolls in casually in Chocolate Leightons* Eh, these are okay. *reaches down to feel the outside of the shoes* What's this material though? It's really nice.

Sophie: That's leather-it's made from the skin of cows

Fitz: *frowns, but doesn't take off his shoes* *shakes head* Humans are so...inhumane.

Keefe: *laughs* You realize that that made no sense, right?

Dex: *walks in wearing Espresso Scuffs with his tailored Foxfire uniform* How come I had to wear these stupid-looking slippers?

Sophie, Fitz, Biana, and Keefe: *try not to laugh*

Dex: *looks down at his mismatched outfit seriously* What?

 **END SCENE**


	8. KoTLC React to TI-84 Plus Calculators

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, if you don't know what a Texas Instruments TI-84+ calculator looks like/does, then I highly recommend that you search it up. If you don't this chapter will be reallllly confusing for you. Also, some people might say that Dex will act a bit OOC in this chapter, but he's only teasing, and we all known that Dex and Keefe always like to get on each other's nerves (even though they're 'friends' when they gang up on Fitz).

 **DISCLAIMER**

All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?

Keefe: LOOK GUYS! *shows them the screen*

KEEFE SENCEN IS AWESOME

Sophie: Uh...that's not what you're supposed to use a calculator for, Keefe. *clicks ENTER and an ERROR message shows up*

Keefe: *defensively* Oh yeah? Then why does it even have a keypad option?

Sophie: *pauses, thinking* Well, all I know is that you're definitely not supposed to do that.

Fitz: *runs hands through hair in confusion* Then exactly what are you supposed to do with a calculator?

Biana: Yeah, it's not like we learn Math in Foxfire.

Dex: *offended* My dad said that they teach Math at Exillium and that is an essential skill to know if you want to be considered intelligent in the Lost Cities.

Biana: *shakes her head* Not if you want to join the Nobility. Talent is far more important. *clicks random buttons on the calculator* Besides, this is a human thing. Elves are far too smart to ever need a calculator.

Sophie: *impressed* Oh yeah? What's the square root of 879 to the third power?

Biana: *without pausing to think* 26,060.53413.

Sophie: *sporadically types in the equation* *eyes widen* She's right!

Fitz: Of course she is. Sophie, remember how I told you how even the slowest elf could trump a human when I first brought you to Eternalia?

Sophie: *slowly* Yeah...

Fitz: *smirks* Well, Biana's living proof!

Biana: *smiles and nods, until realization dawns on her* *starts to chase her brother* You're gonna be sorry you ever said that, Fitzroy Vacker!

Keefe: *throws calculator at wall* This thing told me that me being awesome is an error! I refuse to associate with it.

Dex: *mockingly* If it's any consolation, I think the calculator's right.

Keefe: *scowls* Dude, how is that any consolation?

Dex: *reaches down to pick up the calculator and begins typing in sporadic and impossible equations nonchalantly* It's not.

*Keefe and Dex begin to argue and Dex drops the calculator*

*Sophie looks at her friends, two of whom are arguing, and the other two who are chasing each other around, all yelling*

Sophie: *sighs and bends down to retrieve the calculator, patting it lovingly* All this- *gestures towards her rowdy companions and shakes her head* -Because of a graphing calculator.

 **END SCENE**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Next chapter will be a commenter-recommended chapter. It will be a Reyna-Jason-Piper love triangle, as suggested by one of my readers on Wattpad. Keep those suggestions coming guys!


	9. KoTLC React to Ninja Turtles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Come on, guys, you all knew it was coming. I'm a Ninja Turtle fan through and through (hence my name is -Booyakasha- on Wattpad and The Glitter Ninja on Fanfiction and I write TMNT stories), so it was only fitting that I wrote a react with my lovely darlings. Also, I know I said I would do a Reyna-Jason-Piper Love Triangle next, but I'm putting that off until later. Why? Well, you see, I actually had the original chapter written out, but it was no good, considering the last time I read PJO and HoP was last year, and I remember a good 56% of the plot, and therefore, I need to talk to my HoP-obsessed friends on this whole love triangle to make sure my react isn't just a bunch of lies. On the other hand, I know I said I'd update everyday, and it's been like, what, two days since my last update? Well, I have an excuse: I had a huge-mongous Geography paper due and my teacher only gave us two days to do it. But fret not! I'll be making up for all the lost time today!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay? Also DO NOT MOCK MY SMOLS. THEY ARE MY TURTLES._

* * *

Keefe: Mutant turtles? *grins evilly* That sounds like my kind of party.

Dex: What's a ninja?

Sophie: Ninjas are people-or turtles, who practice a form of ninjitsu, which is a type of martial art.

Fitz: So basically this is a comic book series about giant, walking, talking, turtles who like to fight?

Biana: *disgusted* Ew.

Sophie: No! The ninjitsu is for self-defense only, and they practice their arts in the sewers of New York. Also, it's not just a comic book, it's had multiple TV shows too.

Fitz: I remember New York. That's the place with a giant bean, right?

Sophie: *shakes head* Nope, that's Chicago.

Biana: What's a sewer? *listens grossed out as Sophie whispers definition into her ears* *holds stomach* I think I'm going to hurl.

Dex: Hey! *raises hand eagerly* Question!

Sophie: *nods head in confusion* Yes...?

Dex: Why do their names sound familiar?

Sophie: *perplexed* How does Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo sound familiar to you?

Fitz: *snaps and eyes open wide* They were elves part of the Human Assistance Program! I remember learning about them in Multispecial Studies! They were really famous...artists, right? In the human world?

Sophie: *nods* Yep, the Turtles' master, Hamato Yoshi, a giant mutant rat, named them after Renaissance artists.

Biana: *mutters under breath* A giant rat? This keeps on getting better and better.

Keefe: *enthusiastically* So when can we meet them? We gonna take a trip to the Forbidden Cities, or something, Foster?

Sophie: *does a double take* Keefe, I told you, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aren't real. They're characters in a comic book and multiple TV shows. *looks excited* But I could show you guys one of the episodes!

*Keeper Crew begin to watch TMNT 2012: Rise of the Turtles*

Keefe: That Mikey dude is pretty chill. I vote him a ten out of ten in coolness points.

Dex: Well, Donatello's smarter than the entire team put together. He deserves more than ten coolness points.

Biana: *stares dreamily at TV screen*

Sophie: *waves hand in front of Biana's face* Hey Biana, you still awake?

Biana: *jumps up in surprise and blushes* Oh, sorry guys, I was just admiring Raphael's muscles...

Fitz: *rolls eyes* You guys, are all idiots. It's obvious Leo's the coolest Turtle.

Sophie: I hate to agree with you Fitz, but...you're right.

Fitz: *looks surprised and then satisfied* I know, right? He's so level-headed-

Sophie: -and never buckles under pressure-

Fitz: -and he's such a good leader-

Sophie: -and an amazing brother-

Fitz: -and not to mention the best fighter-

Sophie: -and he's such a dork.

Fitz: *stares at Sophie oddly* And that's a good thing?

Sophie: *shrugs* Dorks are cute.

Keefe: I AM NO LONGER AWESOME! I AM A DORK THROUGH AND THROUGH! *sides up to Sophie* So, you think I'm cute yet, Foster?

Sophie: *laughs and pushes him away* Not yet.

 **END SCENE**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

 _Mikey is still my Ninja Turtle child, but I thought I'd let Leo have the spotlight for a change._


	10. KoTLC React to Hershey's Milk Chocolate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I have nothing against Cadbury chocolate-I love it, in fact. Hershey's the star for this react because-well, I don't have a reason, but it's not because I hate Cadbury.

 **DISCLAIMER**

All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?

* * *

Keefe: *face covered in chocolate* Sophie Elizabeth Foster, how dare you keep this lovely substance to yourself! *turns away* We are no longer friends anymore.

Dex: *in between bites of chocolate* Yeah, Sophie. How can you live with the fact that you've deprived us of chocolate in the time you've lived in the Lost Cities?

Biana: *the messiest of all, pristine dress covered in splatters of chocolate* And I thought mallowmelt was good.

Fitz: *merely holding only one square of uneaten chocolate* *looks at Sophie, clean and calm, watching their friends bemusedly* Do we know these elves?

Sophie: *offers Keefe, Biana and Dex a towel to clean themselves off* Unfortunately we do.

Fitz: *shakes head* I've had chocolate before when I was looking for you in the Lost Cities. I don't ever remember acting like this.

Sophie: What brand was it?

Fitz: *confused* I didn't know chocolate was branded.

Sophie: *laughs* I meant, which company made the chocolate?

Fitz: *relaxes* Oh. I think it was Cad-Berries. Funny thing is, I don't remember there being any fruit in the chocolate.

Sophie: *smiles* You must mean Cadbury. *shakes head* Cadbury's good, but I think our friends are reacting to experiencing the magic of Hershey's for the first time.

Fitz: *looks at his piece of chocolate in confusion* Is Hershey's different?

Sophie: *nods* Try it.

Fitz: *takes a tentative bite of the chocolate* *eyes widen and he looks at Sophie accusingly* How could you? All the time I've spent in the Forbidden Cities, looking for you, and I've been eating Cadbury chocolate? My entire life has been a lie!

Sophie: *grabs a piece from the almost-finished bar on the table* *laughs* Maybe it has.

 **END SCENE**


	11. KoTLC React to The Lion King

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Don't judge me. I'm a Disney fangirl through and through, and The Lion King has been my fave, since forever. Also, in case you're wondering, yes, I imagine if he saw the movie, Fitz would definitely be a The Lion King fangirl. Like I said, don't judge me._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Keefe: *singing horribly off-key* Nants ingonyama bagithi baba! Sithi uhhmm-

Sophie: *slaps him over the mouth* *glares* Was that really necessary?

Keefe: Yes.

Fitz: *rolls eyes at Keefe and Sophie* *eyes light up* I can't believe humans wrote this story, it's amazing.

Biana: *nods* I think Nala is my new hero.

Dex: *looks at Biana oddly* Your hero is a fictional lioness?

Biana: *glares pointedly* Like you're one to talk, Dex. Your hero is a mutant Turtle scientist.

Dex: *blushes* Touché.

Fitz: *grumpily* Stop flirting. We were in the middle of a discussion of The Lion King, which is also known as the Human Race's Greatest Achievement.

Biana and Dex: *embarassedly* We were not flirting!

Keefe: *smirks*

Sophie: *smiles at the pair* Anyways, let's get back on topic. What makes you think the Lion King was so great, Fitz? Don't get me wrong, it was, but I didn't see it was something you'd like.

Fitz: *shrugs* What's not to like? It's the story of an arrogant, yet brave young lion whose heart is broken after an accident that happened early in his life, and after many mistrials and running away, he comes back to be one of the greatest kings the Pride Lands have ever seen. *looks into space wistfully* I'm going to be just like Simba one day.

Keefe: *yawn* Dude, even I liked the movie, but your rambling just made it 10,000 times more boring. *wiggles eyebrows at Sophie* Am I right, Foster, or am I right?

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Wrong.

Keefe: *screams in a fake falsetto and flops backwards* I'm hurt! *gets back up and begins to dance stupidly around the group* (singing) Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana.

Sophie: *slaps him and scowls* Come on, will you cut it out? *begins to walk away*

Keefe: *cackling manically* Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back.

Sophie: *grumbling* Creepy little Empath.

Fitz: *fangirls* Oh my God! You guys sound just like Rafiki and Simba!

Biana: *raises eyebrows* Fitz, are you okay?

Fitz: *takes a deep breath and calms down* Yeah, why?

Biana: *leans towards Dex and begins whispering* I think something's wrong with him.

Dex: *nods and whispers back* Majorly.

 **END SCENE**

* * *

 **ACK! Where the shell are my manners? I completely forgot to reply to your guys' reviews! Forgive me guys as I do them right now!**

* * *

Grace (Chapter 1)

 **Thanks so much!**

* * *

(Chapter 8)

 **OMG dude, thank you so much! I'm so glad I was able to make at least _one_ person laugh! I totally appreciate it! :)**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 8)

 **Yay! Thanks a ton for reviewing!**

* * *

TwilightSparkle16 (Chapter 8)

 **Unfortunately, this is one request I cannot meet. Surprisingly, I've never actually watched Star Wars before. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm an idiot! So sorry! D:**

* * *

JenCupcakes (Chapter 8)

 **Yay! That's a good thing, right?**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 5)

 **Yeah, it doesn't it? I kinda based the title off of _America's Got Talent_ and _American Idol_. XD**

* * *

ForeverFreeFall (Chapter 8)

 **LOL, nope, not Texas, Illinois. I know what you mean, one minute the sky is cloudy and pouring rain, and the next minute, the sun is shining and then it's snowing! XD I suck at using the graphing calculator. Well, technically I've only used it for Logarithms, and I'm confused as shell. D: Also, your reacts are amazing too!**

* * *

Jencupcakes (Chapter 4)

 **Yep, compared to Elvin technology, ours must seem like it's from the Dark Ages! XD**

* * *

Keeper (Chapter 5)

 **LOL!**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 6)

 **Thanks! :)**


	12. KotLC React to Birthdays

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Okay guys, the reason why I wrote this react is because yesterday was my younger sister's 14th. *sigh* It feels like only two days ago when I was 15 and she was 13. Those were the good ol' days. Also, EmUnited recommended a bunch of reacts, which is awesome! I'll be doing those once I finish the Reyna-Jason-Piper Love Triangle and after the next two reacts, since I already have those written. Keep those recommendations coming!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Biana: So wait-let me get this straight. Humans host huge parties and give gifts _every year_ on _every single one_ of their birthdays?

Sophie: *nodding* Yep, every single one.

Keefe: Huh. I can hardly remember when my birthday is.

Biana: *quickly* It's October 24 in human months.

Keefe: *looks at her in confusion* How'd you know that?

Biana: *blushes* _Idon'tknowandI'mnottelling._

Fitz: *scratches head* I think my birthday is June 2.

Dex: *counting months on his fingers* Mine's January 27.

Biana: I'm pretty sure my birthday is on August 28.

Sophie: And mine's is November 17.

Dex: *looks surprised* So if we were humans, every time one of us had a birthday, we'd have to celebrate with cake and presents?

Sophie: Yeah, but growing up, I never really had any parties. I always celebrated with my family. *stares into space wistfully*

Keefe: Well, I for one, wouldn't mind growing older and wrinklier, yanno, if I was a human, if it meant I got presents every year.

Sophie: I guess elves have it better then. You'd probably be impossible to shop for.

Keefe: *mock shock* Says who?

Fitz: You know it's true Keefe. *rolls eyes* Last time I bought you something for your Opening Ceremonies, I saw it for one day before it was thrown down Candleshade's garbage dispenser.

Biana: Oh, and one time that girl bought you an unidentified crush cuff back in Level 2, you used as a projectile weapon when Dame Alina was monitoring Study Hall.

Keefe: Yeah, well, no one said I ever wanted a crush cuff. *looks shifty-eyed at Sophie* *stares into space thoughtfully* Still never figured out who bought me that stupid thing.

Biana: *turns away and blushes profusely*

Fitz: *sees Biana blushing* *looks at Keefe suspiciously and then at Biana* Not all crush cuffs are stupid, Keefe.

Keefe: *nods* You would know, wouldn't you? How many crush cuffs did you have last time we counted? 3,456? 3,458?

Sophie: *notices the annoyed tension in Fitz's shoulders and Biana's worried blushing and tries to change the subject* Does it really matter? *rolls eyes* Anyways, we're _so_ off topic. We were talking about birthdays, remember?

Dex: *randomly pulls out Sophie's iPod* *ignores Sophie's surprised looks* *looks at Calendar app* According to this human thing, your birthday's next, Fitz.

Fitz: Oh. Goody.

Sophie: *turns to look at him* How old are you going to be turning? 19? 25? 7?

Fitz: *glares at her for thinking he is 7 and looks at feet embarassedly* 16.

Biana: *surprised* You're almost old enough to receive a matchmaking scroll ( **A/N I have no idea if this is true. Anyone know the Matchmaking scroll application age?** )!

Sophie: Really? *looks excited* We should have a party!

Keefe: We could call it "The Amazing Party for Fitz That Was Awesomely Arranged By Keefe"!

Sophie: Nuh-uh. *shakes head* After hearing about what you would do for your wedding, I don't think I trust your party-planning skills.

Biana: *distressed* Keefe's getting married?!

 **END SCENE**

* * *

 **OMG! Thanks to every single person who reviewed, and special thanks to twinkletoestbh for her abundance of reviews!**

EmUnited (Chapter 11)

 **Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed them, and I'll definitely be incorporating your ideas into the next few reacts!**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapters 1-11)

 **LOL, nope, my parents are uber strict, and I'm honestly limited to just Disney movies. D: Thanks for liking the way I wrote Keefe, to be honest, I thought I pretty much screwed up his character, but I'm glad I didn't! Also, yay for liking TMNT! LOL, yeah, I actually learned what the letters are used for yesterday, my math teacher decided to dedicate an entire class period for explaining pretty much everything on the calculator! :D I know what you mean, parfait is a really weird word, but as long as the red squiggly line doesn't show up, I guess that's how you spell in correctly. To be honest, I'm not a fan of Sodex (or Sox, as you like to say), but as long it's one-sided with Dex crushing on Sophie, I'm cool. As long as they both don't go full blown romance on me, it's not so bad. Also, thanks a bunch for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapters 10-11)

 **Yay for being obsessed with Disney! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoy these weird little things!**


	13. KotLC React to Lofthouse Cookies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _My sister bought these for her birthday parties and I fell in love. Don't know what Lofthouse Cookies are? Google them, I've bet you've seen them before, their everywhere! :)_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Biana: *mouth full of cookies and mouth wide open* So good!

Keefe: Foster. I swear, next time you pull another "hiding an amazing human food from us elves" thing on us, I _will_ make sure there's a balding elixir in your next box of lushberry juice. *cocks head to look at Sophie* Okay, maybe not a balding elixir. Your cuteness would be reduced by 72.4% if you were bald.

Sophie: *throws a cookie at him reprimandingly* Keefe!

Fitz: Okay, I'll agree with Biana and Keefe on this one. Lofthouse Cookies are the best.

Dex: *stares at his cookie with a critical eye* This must be injected with a billion chemicals if they taste this good. *looks at Sophie* Kinda like those Twinkie-things you forced us to suffer through a few weeks ago.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Weren't Twinkies inspired by elves?

Fitz: Yeah, elves brought similar things called sponcaycakes to the Lost Cities when the Human Assistance Program was still in existence.

Dex: Yes, but that's besides the point! *points at cookie* See this? It's practically two inches of frosting on a single cookie! *wipes a finger through frosting* And don't get me started on the sprinkles!

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Don't worry, we won't.

Keefe: Hey Foster, these taste familiar. Like...I dunno, human birthday cake.

Sophie: *nods* It does, doesn't it? *looks at him suspiciously* Wait-when did you eat human birthday cake?

Keefe: Remember how we gave Fitz a birthday party a few weeks ago?

Sophie: Oh right, I had Mr. Forkle bring a human birthday cake.

Keefe: *shakes head mockingly in disappointment* You're supposed to have a photographic memory, Foster.

Sophie: *upset* Why you- *grabs a cookie and smears it frosting-side up on Keefe's face*

Keefe: *stares at Sophie open-mouthed in surprise*

Sophie: *smashes cookie into his mouth*

Dex: *cracks up* Now _that_ makes these cookies completely worth it.

 **END SCENE**

* * *

TEMlovesbantams (Sorry, I know that your name has a period in it, but if I put that it, Fanfiction thinks its a link and your name won't show up at all! :() (Chapter 11)

 **Thanks, and don't worry, more Disney is coming up very soon! :)**

* * *

Booknerd726 (Chapter 12)

 **LOL, I haven't read _enough_ Harry Potter (only the first three books, actually) to have the characters react to it without screwing it up. As for Heroes of Olympus, I read them last summer, so this week I'm getting brushed up on my facts so I can do a Reyna-Jason-Piper storyline sometime this week. Stay tuned, and thanks so much!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 12)

 **Hmm...yeah Biana, is there something you're not telling us? Well, actually in KotLC React to Sokeefe and Keefiana (?), Dex kinda told everyone your secret for you. And, yay! Then I was right! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

EmUnited (Chapter 12)

 **No problem, your suggestions were awesome! Actually, I'm going to be using one of your suggestions in one of the reacts very, very soon, I even already have it written out. ;) And I agree, Biana liking Keefe is very one-sided indeed. Thanks so much!**

* * *

SnowSlushIce (Chapter 12)

 **Okay. Not even gonna respond to this, but do me a favor, I don't care if you hate, 'kay, but don't start cussing out my reviews. There are plenty of younger people on here who read my stories, so please stop, dude.**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Tomorrow (or maybe today _and_ tomorrow, we'll see!)**


	14. KotLC React to Steel Folding Chairs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Do_ not _ask me what possessed me to write this because I have no idea._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Biana: So hard.

Keefe: And cold.

Fitz: And finger-pinchy.

Dex: And uncomfortable.

Sophie: *glares at her friends* And portable!

Keefe: *scoots off chair to sit on floor* Yeah. That too.

Dex: What's the point of portability if you can light leap with the chairs from place to place?

Sophie: *annoyed* Because humans _can't_ light leap, Dex.

Biana: I still don't see why they didn't see fit to make these chairs padded though. *looks uncomfortable and gets up*

Sophie: It's called a steel folding chair for a reason.

Biana: *looks up* Why's that?

Sophie: *upset* It's made of steel!

Keefe: Well, whatever it's called, it's gotta be up there with casinos for "Pointless Things Humans Have Created".

Sophie: *defensively* It's not pointless!

Dex: How is it not pointless? *points to chair* It's completely inefficient! And has no comfortability whatsoever!

Sophie: *grinds teeth* That's because it's not s _upposed_ to be comfortable. It's supposed to compact together easily so they're easy to transport. *glares* Would you rather sit in an uncomfortable chair or on the ground?

Dex: On the ground of course. Elvin carpeting is designed to be soft and plush no matter what position you sit in.

Sophie: *raises hands in air* I give up! *storms out of the room*

* _Awkward silence among the group_ *

Keefe: *attempting to make amends* *gets back on a random chair and attempts to get comfy* I guess it's kinda warm.

Biana: That's because I was just sitting on it!

Fitz: ...And it's not as finger-pinchy as I thought.

Biana: *sits back on a chair* *looks uncomfortable* And uh...I guess it's not _that_ hard.

Dex: Well, for the record, it's still uncomfortable.

Fitz, Biana and Keefe: *glare* _DEX!_

 **END SCENE**


	15. KotLC React to Disney Royalty

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful younger cousins: Andrea (8), Abigail (12), Angela (13) and Sarah (4). May you guys realize that true beauty comes not from your appearances, but from your character and heart.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _This is not really a humorous chapter, and I wrote it for my lovely cousins featured above, but if you can find the humor and irony in this, good for you! :) Also, Fanfictioners, if you can, go read this chapter on Wattpad, there are pictures and it's a bit more entertaining to read._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Biana: *eyes popping out of head* Holy mallowmelt. *looks around excitedly* Finally, a react I can relate to!

Sophie: *yawns* Pretty princesses and handsome princes? Not for me.

Biana: Come on, Sophie. You can't deny that these girls look gorgeous. I mean- *points to Elsa's dress* -this one is a stunner!

Sophie: *stares at Biana strangely* No one says that anymore.

Biana: *claps hands giddily* Well, now they do!

Keefe: *gagging* I feel like I've been swept into girl heaven. *sides up next to Sophie and wiggles his eyebrows* Not that that's a bad thing, right Foster?

Sophie: *rolls eyes and blushes slightly* Why don't you go over with Fitz and Dex and critique the princes? They probably want you there more than we do.

Keefe: *walks over to the boys* *calls over shoulder mockingly* I'm hurt!

 _Admiring The Princesses_ :

Biana: Sophie, I can _not_ believe you are not all over these dresses! Look at this! *points to Tiana's gown*

Still Biana: *points to Cinderella's ballgown* And this!

Still Biana: *giddily runs over to Mulan's outfit* This one is just exquisite!

Yet Again Biana: *grabs hem of Rapunzel's dress* *giddily* And _don't_ get me started on this one!

Sophie: *shrugs* Well, for the record, I admire the Disney princesses more for their personalities and spirits rather than their dresses. *gazes at Ariel's dress*

Sophie Continues: *shrugs* Sure, they're pretty, but...it's their inner strength and determination that makes them who they are, and to me, that kind of inner beauty is much more admirable than how they look.

Biana: *raises eyebrow* How so?

Sophie: *walks over to Mulan* Take Fa Mulan for an example. She didn't care that the law to go to war only applied to men and disguised herself so that she would help save her country and her family.

Again Sophie: *walks over to Snow White* And Snow White. She quite literally, killed with kindness.

Sophie Again: *points to Anna* Anna risked her life to save her sister, and their love overcame all. *turns to Biana* That's just to name a _few_.

Biana: *cocks head and looks thoughtful* I've never seen it that way. *laughs* Now it kind of makes me want to want to watch the movies, even if they _are_ human!

 _Admiring (Yeah, Right, Mostly Criticizing) the Princes_ :

Keefe: *stands eye to eye with John Smith* So, you think you're tough? *flips hair* You think you're handsomer than me? *when Smith doesn't answer, Keefe yells* _Well, do you?_

Fitz: *yanking Keefe away* Calm down, buddy. You're yelling at a wax statue.

Keefe: *scoffing* I wouldn't be so sure about that. *points accusingly at John Smith* See his devilish grin? It's pure, _real_ , evil, I tell you!

Dex: *uncharacteristically agreeing with Keefe* *rolls eyes* Yeah, Sophie said these guys were supposed to be valiant princes who either aid or rescue their princesses. *points to Flynn Rider in annoyance*

(-Booyakasha-: *swoons*)

Still Dex: Something tells me Mr. Roguishly-Handsome over there wasn't just in it for helping a pretty girl when he decided to "assist" her.

Fitz: *admittingly sighs* I guess you guys are right. I really don't know what Sophie thinks the princesses saw in these guys. *points to Prince Adam as the Beast* I mean, how can any sane woman fall for a beast?

 _*Sophie and Biana walk in after they are done Admiring the Princesses*_

Biana: *enlightened after Sophie's previous little speech* Because Belle learned to see _past_ the Beast's outer deformity and learned to see the true man inside. *pretends to give Fitz a once-over mockingly* Looks like whoever falls for you is going to have to try a lot harder than Belle did to get past your ugliness.

Fitz: *angrily* Oh yeah? Well, whoever ends up being your Match is probably going to be more disgusted than Philip was when he first realized he was betrothed to Aurora!

Biana: *annoyed* Well, you-

Sophie: *rolls eyes and separates the pair* Okay guys, break it up.

Dex: *scratches head* I really don't know why you wanted to introduce us to Disney Royalty, Sophie, even if it _does_ resemble my last name. We're elves and therefore- *grins* -we're superior to humans, even if they _are_ just movie characters.

Keefe: *tries to look buff and fails* *tries to look cool instead* And besides, we're _waaaaaay_ hotter. *glares angrily at John Smith* Especially compared to _him._

Sophie: *rolls eyes for quite possibly the 3rd time today* Well, with the way you guys talk, I'm certain there's definitely something you guys can learn from these guys: Humility.

Keefe: *shocked* Sophie Elizabeth Foster, are you suggesting that we are not humble?!

Sophie: *rolls eyes for the 4th time* Well, I'm not suggesting you're not.

Fitz: *exasperated* Sophie, instead of telling us how we're not humble, can you explain to us how we have something to learn from these pretty boys here?

Sophie: *nods* Easily! *turns to Prince Charming and looks pointedly at Fitz* From Prince Charming here, you guys can learn not to judge a book by it's cover.

Sophie (again): *glares at Keefe and points at the Prince Adam*

Sophie Continues to Blabber: And from Prince Adam, otherwise known as the Beast, you can learn that pride comes before downfall.

As She Continues: *turns to Dex and points to Prince Naveen*

 _Still_ Sophie: And from Prince Naveen, you guys can learn that sometimes to help someone you love, you have to make some huge sacrifices.

Fitz: ...

Dex: ...

Biana: ...

Keefe: Okay, okay, Foster, we get it. Princes are better than elves.

Sophie: *defensively* I never said that! I just said that you guys could learn a lot from human Disney Royalty!

Keefe: *rolls eyes playfully* Whatever you say. For the record, it sounds like I'd make an awesome prince.

Sophie: *laughs and blushes profusely*

Fitz, Dex, and Biana: *simultaneously gag*

Sophie: *stuttering as Keefe smirks at her* You wish!

 **END SCENE**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapter 13)

 **I know what you mean, but I think Keefe was really surprised, smashing cookie on someone's face isn't usually something she'd do, to retaliate. Thanks for reviewing! Also, I write these guys ahead of time when I have a long time, so I can update daily! Also, yay, I was right about the Matchmaking thing!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 13)

 **Yay! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Booknerd726 (Chapter 13)

 **Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **This chapter was recommended by the lovely TEMlovesbantams and EmUnited.**


	16. KotLC React to Cheesecake

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Weird chapter alert, weird chapter alert. :) Also, fret not, cheesecake lovers. The Glitter Ninja loves cheesecake too, but she thought that it would be far too redundant to do another "Human Food is Better Than Elvin Foods" react, so she decided to do one that proves that Elvin food is awesome, too._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

* * *

Sophie: *looks at friends in a mixture of sorrow and detest* Why did I think this would be a good idea?

Fitz: *spooning cheesecake into his mouth in disgust* You didn't. Keefe forced you to. *looks at the six hundred boxes of cheesecake surrounding them in annoyance*

Keefe: *grumpily, his face covered in cheesecake* Well, it's your fault, Foster.

Sophie: *appalled* How is it my fault?

Keefe: You're the one who kept all the good human stuff from us. How was I supposed to know cheesecake wasn't one of them?

Sophie: *rolls eyes* I told you _multiple_ times that you probably wouldn't like cheesecake.

Biana: *looking nauseous as she forks more cheesecake into her mouth* You totally did.

Dex: *holding his stomach* It's definitely your fault, Keefe.

 _Flashback:_

 _Keefe: *looking through a human_ Rachael Ray _magazine* *eyes light up* Hey, Foster! What's this stuff? *points to a white, circular cake with a brown under-crust*_

 _Sophie: *peers over his shoulders* *rolls eyes* It's cheesecake, Keefe. It's made of cream cheese and then put in a graham cracker crust._

 _Keefe: *nods enthusiastically* I only understood 23% of what you just said, but I heard the part about cake. Can you get us some?_

 _Sophie: *thinks it over* Well, I don't think you'll like it._

 _Keefe: *mock offense* And why not?_

 _Sophie: Don't get me wrong, it's full of sugar and stuff, so it's sweet, but other than that, there's not much taste. It's kind of an open canvas._

 _Keefe: *disreguardingly* Open canvas, open shmanvas. You totally kept us out of the loop when it came to Lofthouse Cookies and Hershey's Chocolate, don't think you're gonna do it again! *smashes a fist into the air* Sleaze-cake for all! *tilts head in confusion* That doesn't sound right._

 _Sophie: *buries head in hands* That's because it's called_ cheese _cake._

 _Fitz: *looks up from reading a_ TIME _magazine* Sophie, I think you should get it for him. Otherwise he's going to be nagging you all day._

 _Biana: *reading a_ Vogue _magazine* Yeah, these magazines you brought us aren't going to occupy Keefe much longer._

 _Dex: *grumpily as he flips through a_ Technology & Entertainment _magazine* If he makes another sound, I will personally Sucker Punch him all the way to the Starkrial valley._

 _Sophie: *defeated, rolling her eyes* Fine. But if you hate it, you are going to eat_ every single box _I get Mr. Forkle to order. *glares at her friends*_ All _of you._

 _Keefe: *confidently* Consider it a deal._

 _Sophie: *smirks* Deal._

 _Fitz, Biana, and Dex: Hey, we're not agreeing to anything!_

 _Sophie: *laughs* Sorry guys, but you just did. If you guys don't follow through, I'll get Grady to make you wash the verminion for the rest of the month!_

Present Time:

Keefe: *looking ready to puke* Maybe Tiergan was right. You really _do_ have a dark side, Foster.

Sophie: *grins* Don't pretend you didn't ask for it, Keefe.

Biana: *runs to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth*

Dex: *smashes head on table*

Fitz: *wearily spoons another forkful of cheesecake into his mouth* *wryly* You didn't just _ask_ for it, Keefe. You _begged_ for it.

 **END SCENE**

 **This chapter was wonderfully requested by ElectricSpinz on Wattpad.**

* * *

Elover05 (Chapter 10)

L.O.L.

 **:)**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapters 14-15)

 **Thanks! And LOL, Dex is hilarious!**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapter 15)

 **LOL, I'd totally do bananas, but I'm sure it would turn out to be an all-out rant against bananas since they're my least favorite fruit, like, ever. XD**

* * *

EmUnited (Chapter 15)

 **Thanks! :)**


	17. KotLC React to EOS Lip Balms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Yes, I know Fitz wasn't hugely embarrassed about Mr. Snuggles during Neverseen, but I took some creative liberties with this one. Yeah and Dex isn't usually this...weird. Yeah, there are a few OOC moments (maybe?) in this chapter, but let me remind you that I'm stuck in bed with a serious case of bronchitis and am only 23.5324% awake. :| Also, I have nothing against EOS, if any of you thought so. I love their lip balms, and I collect them._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _"If I sing but don't have love  
I waste my breath with every song  
I bring an empty voice, a hollow noise  
If I speak with a silver tongue  
Convince a crowd but don't have love  
I leave a bitter taste with every word I say"_

 _\- for King & Country, Proof of Your Love_

* * *

Biana: *takes a huge sniff of Strawberry Sorbet flavored lip balm* *swoons* This is amazing!

Sophie: *nods approvingly and picks up and applies Passion Fruit* And plus, they're 95% organic.

Keefe: *grumbling* I don't care what they are. As long as their pink and purple and odd pastels, I can't use them.

Fitz: *laughs* Not manly enough for you, Keefe?

Keefe: No, but apparently, they're manly enough for Dex. *rolls eyes and points to Dex*

Dex: *happily smears on Honeysuckle Hondeydew EOS without a care in the world*

Keefe: *rolls eyes again* Then again, so are tutus.

Dex: *wakes up from his reverie to glare at Keefe* That's coming from someone who sleeps with a green gulon every night.

Keefe: Oh, please. *wraps arm around Sophie and drapes arm over Fitz's shoulders* These guys sleep with stuffed animals, too. *wiggles eyebrows at Fitz* Isn't that right, Fitzie-poo? Does Mr.I-Sleep-With-Mr. Snuggles have anything he wants to add?

Sophie: *laughs and wrestles out of Keefe's grasp* *grabs another EOS*

Fitz: *looks incredibly embarrassed and shoves Keefe's arm off* Shut up. *shuffles feet awkwardly* _Any_ ways, weren't we discussing a human lip balm brand and not- *looks pointedly at Keefe* -stuffed animals?

Keefe: *laughs* Details, details.

Biana: I still don't know what you boys are complaining about. *takes another sniff of the lip balm, this time of Summer Fruit* This smells _so_ good. *looks around thoughtfully* Like extra-ripe swizzlespice in caramelized strawberry sugar.

Keefe: Yeah, 'cause every man wants to smell like, *pauses to grab and examine Sophie's maroon lip balm* Pomeranian Raspberry.

Sophie: *grabs EOS back* That's _Pomegranate_ Raspberry, thank you very much. And besides-that doesn't mean boys can't wear them. There's no color in them, so it's not like they'll color your lips.

Fitz: Yeah, but look at the packaging, Sophie. What boy wants to walk around with a pastel-covered lip balm?

Dex: *nodding* And no matter _how_ moisturizing they are-*rubs lips together as if to prove his -point* - there's no way this would be considered practical. *tries to shove the EOS in one of his ankle pockets but fails* See? These EOSs are so clunky. I can't imagine having to carry a lip balm from place to place just because it won't fit in your pocket.

Biana: *grumpily* So carry a purse!

Fitz, Dex, and Keefe: *exchange looks and roll their eyes*

Keefe: Way to kill the manliness vibe, Biana.

Biana: *rolls eyes* That's the thing I don't understand about boys. They always seem like they need to prove how insanely manly they _are_ -*glares at Keefe* or how manly they're _not_.

Sophie: *oddly flustered* *tries to change the subject* How about we discuss the fact that the EOSs are 100% natural?

Keefe: *glares at Biana and momentarily ignores Sophie* Just wait, Biana, you are _not_ gonna have a happy fashion elixir collection in the morning. *turns to Sophie* Is being all natural important?

Sophie: YES! I know elves don't have to worry about stuff like that, since almost everything is like, homegrown, or whatever, but humans do. Some demented company-owner intent on making money can just fill these lip balms with a ton of unhealthy and potentially dangerous chemicals.

Dex: *with creepy scientific interest* Chemicals! *laughs maniacally*

Sophie, Biana, Fitz, and Keefe: *look at Dex oddly*

Sophie: You okay, there, Dex?

Dex: *back to normal* Of course. Why wouldn't I be? *looks at the Honeysuckle Honeydew lip balm, which is now it Biana's hands* Are you gonna use that?

Biana: *looks at Dex weirdly and hands him her EOS*

Keefe: *whispers to Sophie* I think all scented fragrance is going to his head.

Sophie: *finds it odd, but agrees, finding no other solution* I think so too.

 **END SCENE**

* * *

Twinkletoestbh (Chapter 13)

 **Hey, no big deal, I know how being sick feels and having to write something (see everything I just wrote for proof of my terrible-sick-writing skills XD). I'm glad you're better though! Ugh, yeah, the feeling for SnowSlushIce is mutual. Thank you x1,000,000 for your kind words and many reviews! :)**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 12)

 **XD That's awesome! Keefe and I actually have the same birthday (yeah, I know, I made his birthday up, so yeah, of course I made us share the same birthday)! Fitz's birthday is the same as one of my friends, Dex's is the same as one of my cousins, Biana's is my mother's, and Sophie's is off of another one of my cousins. I wasn't very creative, was I? XD LOL**

* * *

JenCupcakes (Chapter 9)

 **First off, since you said hi, I'll say hi back. HI! XD Also, yep, Dex has a very odd way of describing things, doesn't he?**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 16)

 **OMG thank you so much! :D**

* * *

EmUnited (Chapter 16)

 **Yeah, I'm not on the "National Cheesecake Lovers of America (or whatever country)" club or anything, but it's not half bad of a dessert! I honestly can't decide what I like, but Dark Chocolate with Raspberries sounds awesome! And yay! I'm trying to update these once a day!**

* * *

Xylia Neo (Chapter 16)

 **LOL, yeah, I like to think of cheesecake as an "acquired taste". It's not for everyone! X)**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 16)

 **Yeah, I like cheesecake too, but the only reason I made an um..."anti-cheesecake" (God that sounds so weird :S) react is because I felt like I was doing so many "Pro-Human Foods, Boo Elvin Food" reacts, like the Hershey's and Lofthouse Cookies one, so I needed one to reinstate the supposed awesomeness of elvin food as well. XD**


	18. KotLC React to Valentine's Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I've been sick as shell, but I'm all better now! Also, Happy Valentine's Day, people!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _See she like slow days and I like fast days_

 _She into books, I'm into movies_

 _She made straight A's_

 _Well I got white skin and she got brown skin_

 _But milk and coffee's always been a beautiful blend_

 _\- tobyMac, Made For Me_

* * *

Keefe: *smirks at Sophie*

Sophie: *blushes profusely*

Biana: *blushes in embarrassment*

Dex: *blushes in embarrassment since Biana and Sophie are blushing in embarrassment*

Fitz: *looks very uncomfortable* Well-Sophie, why don't you explain this lovely little human holiday to us? *glares at Keefe* I bet we're all _dying_ to know.

Keefe: *smirk grows wider* I don't think she actually needs to explain anything. *looks around at the red faces of the rest of his friends* It looks like we're already well aware.

Dex: Uh...yeah. *squirms awkwardly* My parents own a human movie about this. You um...get to tell the person that you like that you love them...or something like that, right?

Sophie: Yeah. *cheeks turn even redder* Humans usually give out candy hearts and chocolate *everyone's ears perk up at this* and flowers. Oh, and cards, too.

Keefe: *still smirking* Since I already knew about this holiday-

Sophie: *eyes wide* How'd you know?

Keefe: *waves nonchalantly* Relax, Foster, it's not like I went through your diary or anything.

Sophie: *releases a sigh of relief*

Keefe: I just scanned through your Foxfire planner.

Sophie: _What_?!

Keefe: *without missing a beat* You wrote down a bunch of human holidays so you could remember them even though you were in the Lost Cities, and today, February 14th, you wrote 'Valentine's Day' with a bunch of little hearts. So _I_ assumed-

Fitz: *rubbing temples* Get to the point, Keefe.

Keefe: *huffily* Fine! As I was saying- *whips out a box of Hershey's Chocolate and a bunch of red roses* Happy Valentine's Day, Foster! I had Mr. Forkle get these from the Forbidden Cities.

Sophie: *could be mistaken for a tomato based on how red she's turning* Keefe, this is very sweet! You shouldn't have. *is insanely happy but tries not to show it*

Keefe: *looks very pleased and pretends to examine his fingernails calmly* Yeah, I know. *blushes very slightly*

Biana: *looks very disheartened and walks away*

Dex: *sees Biana out of the corner of his eyes but does't know what to do* *glares at Keefe* I didn't know that we were supposed to give gifts!

Keefe: *waves hand, all uppity-like mockingly* You weren't, peasant. *hooks hands with Sophie* Only us _Nobles_ exchange gifts on this lovely day of Love. *turns to Sophie* So where's _my_ valentine?

Sophie: *awkwardly* Well, _usually_ you don't _ask_ for valentines, but... *searches through pockets and pulls out a Laffy Taffy and a Fun Dip* Here.

Keefe: *lights up and unhooks his hands from Sophie, reaching greedily for the candy* Oooh! What's this?

Sophie: *laughs* It's candy. Knock yourself out.

Keefe: *begins to eat the candy*

Fitz: *leans down towards Dex and whispers* Are you going to do anything for Biana?

Dex: *flustered, blushing* What-I-I didn't have anything planned!

Fitz: *whispers urgently* Sophie said it's supposed to be a romantic holiday. Do something romantic! She's already super bummed out over Keefe.

Dex: *trying to make excuses* But-but, I don't like her like that!

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Come on, Dex, we all know. *noticing Dex's blush, he shoves him over to Biana* Go and make my sister feel special!

Dex: *to Biana* H-Hey, Biana.

Biana: *sadly* Hey, Dex. What do you want?

Dex: *blushing madly* So, I was um...wondering...doyouwanttogotoLordXander'sSweetShoppewithmelatertoday?

Biana: *incredulously* What?

Dex: *takes a deep breath* Uh...do you want to go to Lord Xander's Sweet Shoppe with me later today? ...My treat.

Biana: *eyes light up a bit and looks hesitant* *gives a tentative grin* Sure, Dex...I'd love to.

Dex: *relieved* Good.

Fitz: *from afar, smiling proudly as he watches Sophie and Keefe, and Biana and Dex* Now that that's all cleared up... *looks around worriedly* ...Who's going to be my Valentine?

 **END SCENE**

 **Comment on who you think Fitz's Valentine should be!**

 **This chapter was recommended by the wonderful BernieBop7515 on Wattpad.**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 17)

 **LOL!**

* * *

JenCupcakes (Chapter 16)

 **Hmm...interesting idea! We'll see! :D**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 17)

 **Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 5)

 **XD Barney!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 17)

 **UGH! I am a complete Webkinz junkie! How did I forget to do a Webkinz React?! Imma do one of those ASAP!**

EmUnited (Chapter 17)

 **You're right, bronchitis is _no fun at ALL_. Also, thank you so so so much!**

* * *

 **Laterz skaters! (Also, does anyone care to explain how this story has more reviews than my KOTLC Lodestar?! Thank you guys so much! Y'all are the best!)**


	19. KotLC React to Webkinz

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _I know, I'm late, don't hate (shell yeah, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Yeah, I'm sorry for being late, I kinda got a bit sidetracked. Also, there will be an announcement reguarding furture updates at the end of the chapter. As in, the next chapter will be an Author's Note, just wanted to let you guys know. Also, those with Webkinz accounts, add me, I've been playing for around 8-ish years and my name is WONDERGIRL1001. But shoot me a message if you sent me a friend request since I'm not on Webkinz super often, so I won't know of your request until later._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _I don't wanna spend my whole life asking  
What if I had given everything  
Instead of going through the motions?_

 _\- Matthew West, The Motions_

* * *

Biana: These kinda remind me of Ella. *pokes a Lil' Blue Spring Bunny"

Sophie: *wrinkles nose* Really, Biana? But Ella's an elephant, not a bunny.

Biana: *shrugs* But they're both blue. Well then again,- *picks up a Blue Lamb* -so is this.

Keefe: *grabs a Whimsy Dragon* *wiggles eyebrows at Fitz* Hey Fitzie-boy, remind you of anyone?

Fitz: *blushing* *shortly* No.

Keefe: *laughs* Are you sure? Anyone _snuggly_ , perhaps?

Fitz: *grumbling* Just you wait, Keefe, you'll be sorry once I find a gulon one of these. *gestures to the enormous pile of Webkinz stuffed animals surrounding the group and begins rifling through them in order to find a gulon*

Sophie: *shakes head* I don't think they've made a Webkinz Gulon before. I'm pretty sure humans don't have gulons at all, period.

Keefe: *shocked* What? No gulons? How are- *smirks* _innocent_ kids supposed to pull off awesome schemes like the Great Gulon Incident without gulons? It's even in the name! *looks ahead wistfully* And what about Mrs. Stinkbottom? She wouldn't exist! She'd just be a figment of my glorious imagination! *grabs Sophie's hand dramatically* Come, we must mourn for her great gulon-y legacy!

Sophie: *rolls eyes and wrestles out of his grip* Relax, Keefe, that's why you're an elf and can enjoy the... _beauty_ of gulons in the Lost Cities.

Dex: *randomly from having been studying the rest of the Webkinz this whole time* *pulls out a Unicorn Webkinz* Hey, this kind of looks like Silveny! Minus the horn, though. *scratches head* For the record, it looks nothing like the unicorns at the Sanctuary, though.

Biana: *nods and grabs the stuffed animal from Dex and begins stroking the mane* You're right, it does-look like Silveny, I mean- *turns to Sophie* -How do humans even _know_ of unicorns? *grabs a Pegasus Webkinz* -And pegasi?

Sophie: Well, humans think they're mythological creatures, so no one believes that their real.

Fitz: *smirking hautighly* But of course, we know better.

Sophie: *nods* Right, we do.

Keefe: *whining* But how can they not have a _gulon_ Webkinz? Or even a eurypterid? *grabs a Brown Cow* I mean-they even have cows!

Sophie: *stares at him strangely* Cows aren't mythological, Keefe.

Keefe: *looks surprised* No kidding? Humans don't find cows...mysterious? Or beautiful? Or rare? Or alluring? Not even a little bit?

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Do you?

Keefe: *looks appalled* Of course not! *sides up to Sophie and smirks* But I find _you_ very beautiful, rare, beautiful and alluring, Foster.

Biana: *face turns uncharacteristically red in anger and embarrassment*

Sophie: *blushes and tries to cover her face with her hair* I-I-

Dex: *being the ever helpful, jealous best friend, squashes Keefe's foot with his own*

Fitz: *laughs* You totally walked right into that one, Sophie.

Sophie: *glares* Thanks for your support, Fitz. I'm glad I have a friend like you.

Keefe: *throws a Blue Trigger Fish at Sophie* Who said he was? *face lights up in a mischievous glow* *grabs a Carmael Lion* *chucks it at Fitz, who shoots an American Albino at him* *hollers* _Webkinz fight!_

*All Hell breaks loose*

 **END SCENE**

 **Suggested by the lovely JoySeph13 on Fanfiction.**

* * *

JenCupcakes (Chapter 18)

 **Yeah lol maybe**

* * *

Guest (Chapter 5)

 **XD You sound like my mom (that is _not_ a bad thing, by the way)! I honestly have nothing against Trump, but he's so easy to make fun of! Also, because if I was old enough to vote, I'd probably vote for Carson.**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 18)

 **Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the Sokeefe in this chapter! I love Diana too, but unfortunately Biana's still super infatuated with Keefe, even after Dex took her "out" on Valentine's Day. She's crazy! LOL**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapter 18)

 **Thanks! :)**

* * *

Booknerd726 (chapter 18)

 **Yay! Thanks!**

* * *

Xylia Neo (Chapter 18)

 **Yes. Fitz and Linh for OTP! *celebrates with confetti and cupcakes* Also, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 18)

 **Webkinz, coming up! Also, thank you a million and ten times for reviewin** g! :D


	20. KotLC React to Cotton Candy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Yay-I'm back from my hiatus-and it was much shorter than I expected. This was mainly because I decided to discontinue my story Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar due to plagarism on Fanfiction-so I only have to deal with my TMNT children instead. So, yay! Also, this is a very short react-you have been warned._

 **DISCALIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _It's a whole new journey, a brand new path_

 _ _And Imma fix my eyes so I won't look back__

 _ _Tame this beating heart in my chest__

 _ _'Cause everything in me wants to jump ahead__

 _ _So light it up, up__

 _ _Don't let it fade__

 _ _Light it up, up__

 _ _S__ _ _how me the way__

 _ _Light it up Lord, just like You do__

 _ _N__ _ _o second guessin',__

 _ _Imma move with You__

 _\- tobyMac, Backseat Driver ft. TruDog and Hollyn_

* * *

Sophie: *starts humming _California Girls by_ Katy Perry* *picks up a blob of Blue Raspberry cotton candy from her bag* Isn't cotton candy great?

Dex: *grimly* Well, yeah.

Biana: *even more grimly* But you know what would be even better?

Fitz: *the grimly-est, smoke coming out of his ears* _If Keefe would stop hoarding all of it!_

Keefe: *surrounded by huge bags of Pink Lemonade, Cherry, Vanilla and Orange cotton candy* *innocently, batting his eyelashes* What?

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Keefe. Share. Now.

Keefe: *hugs his cotton candy forlornly* No! My precious! *turns to see Sophie's "icy brown glare"* *sighs dramatically* _Fine._ *hands Fitz a bag of Orange, Biana a bag of Pink Lemonade, and Dex a bag of Vanilla cotton candy, keeping Cherry for himself*

Dex: *begins munching on his Vanilla* So what'd you say this was made out of, Sophie? Vegetables and Omega-3s-

Biana: With a strong portion of Vitamins A, B and C?

Sophie: Uh...Dex? *takes his bag to show him the ingredients list*

Dex: *enraged* What? The only ingredients in here are sugar, flavorings, and colorants?

Keefe: *happily* My favorite!

Fitz: *shrugs* Come on, Dex. It's human fair food. What'd you expect?

Dex: Well, I didn't expect it to be just spun sugar!

Sophie: Dex, cotton candy _is_ just spun sugar-with flavorings of course.

Keefe: And don't forget the colorants! *greedily begins to stuff Cherry cotton candy in his mouth*

Sophie: *rolls eyes* Yes, Keefe, and colorants too.

Biana: Well, they must use a lot of sugar to get _such_ huge blobs of candy.

Sophie: Nope, they only use about two spoonfuls of sugar in a regular batch.

Biana: *looks surprised* Huh-so it's healthy then.

Sophie: *shakes head* I wouldn't exactly say that.

Keefe: Who cares what Foster says?-*turns to look at Sophie apologizingly* I'm only saying that for effect, by the way-Cotton candy is certifiably awesome! *pleadingly towards Fitz* Is there any chance I could have the rest of your cotton candy? I ate all mine.

Fitz: *mock ponderingly* Hmm...I don't think you really deserve this.

Keefe: *tries to do puppy-dog eyes*

Fitz: *shakes head* Sorry, you can't do puppy-dog eyes when your eyes are the exact same color as ice.

Biana: *sighs* Here, Keefe, you can have mine.

Keefe: Nah, I'm not a fan of Pink Lemonade-that's why I gave it to you. *wiggles eyebrows at Sophie* I much prefer Blue Raspberry.

Sophie: *trying to keep a straight face and not blush* That's cool, Keefe.

Keefe: *sides up to Sophie* ...So, can I have some?

Sophie: *still trying to keep a straight face and not blush* No.

Keefe: C'mon, Foster, I'll trade you Dex's Vanilla for it!

Dex: *defensively* Um, since when were you in charge of my cotton candy stash?

Keefe: *rolls eyes* Fine-I'll trade you Fitz's Orange candy for it! No wait-*grabs Fitz's cotton candy*-I'll just eat his instead!

Fitz: *tries to wrestle his candy out of Keefe's hands* Hey, give that back!

Biana: *hitting Keefe with her bag of Pink Lemonade candy* And this is what you get for insulting the goodness of Pink Lemonade!

Dex: *begins smacking Keefe with his bag of candy* And this is for-*pauses to think*-just because! Oh-and for thinking you're in charge of my candy!

Sophie: *looks at reader* And this, ladies and gentleman, is how you assault someone with spun sugar.

Still Sophie: *continues to hum _California Girls by_ Katy Perry and eat her Blue Raspberry cotton candy*

 **END SCENE**

 **This react was suggested by the lovely black_swan003 on Wattpad.**

* * *

Elover05 (Chapters 19 - 20)

 **Thanks-and great idea! *adds to very long list of "Things That Need to Be Reacted To" :D**

* * *

waterfallphoenix (Chapter 4)

 **LOL, yeah, that'd be an awesome drawing! (Also, I suck at drawing in general-so hey, at least you've got more talent than me!) XD**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 20)

 **Yep-Joy's reacts are awesome! :)**

* * *

JenCupcakes (Chapter 18)

 **LINH!**

* * *

JoySeph13 (Chapter 19)

 ***salutes and adds on Webkinz* Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapter 19 - 20)

 **LOL, yeah, I don't play the game as often as anymore-but I try to buy at least one new Webkinz per year so my account won't expire! XD Agreed-the plushies are awesome!**


	21. KotLC React to Teen Titans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Okay, for those of you lovelies who haven't watched Teen Titans before, don't read this react because this react relies heavily on having Teen Titans knowledge, so you'll be ultra confused. But beware, this chapter kinda has some drama that will play throughout the future reacts. Also: LOTS OF PICTURES!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _ _It was always burning__

 _ _Since the world's been turning__

 _ _We didn't start the fire__

 _ _No we didn't light it__

 _ _But we tried to fight it__

 _\- Billy Joel, We Didn't Start the Fire_

* * *

Keefe: Alright, every one! 1-2-3-4! *makes composing gestures*

All: *boredly* *singing* _When there's trouble you know who to call..._

Keefe: *dancing wildly* _TEEN TITANS!_

All: *boredly* *singing* _From their tower they can see it all..._

Keefe: *punches air* _TEEN TITANS!_

All: _When there's evil on the_ -

Dex: *mid-verse* *whiningly* -Are we done yet?

Keefe: *upset* *puts hands on his hips* No! There's still four more verses!

Sophie: *exhausted* Keefe, I think we deserve a break.

Biana: *voice hoarse* Yeah, we've sang that song 234,544 times!

Keefe: -Actually it was _234,545_ times.

Fitz: What she means is, we've been singing that stupid, annoying Teen Titans theme song since we watched the first episode Sophie showed us-and that was 13 hours ago!

Keefe: Come on, guys-it's a good song!

Sophie: *shrugs* Not as good as the TV show.

Keefe: *nods coolly and nonchalantly* 'Tis true, 'tis true.

Biana: *abruptly* Robin is so hot! *swoons*

Dex: *looks at her oddly* I thought Raph was your cartoon crush.

Biana: Yeah, but Sophie said he wasn't real. At least I have a chance with Robin!

Sophie: ...

Biana: *sighs and closes her eyes* Let me guess, Robin's not real either, is he?

Sophie: *shakes head* Nope.

Keefe: Blah, blah, blah, enough about Robin! He's about as interesting as a hard boiled egg. Let's talk about someone cool instead!

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Let me guess: Beast Boy?

Keefe: Well, no, I was going to say _me_ , but good idea! Beast Boy's my favorite character.

Fitz: *blandly* I know.

Keefe: *gasps dramatically* Were you reading my mind?

Fitz: *even more blandly* No.

Dex: Maybe the "Beast Boy Is Da Bomb" T-Shirt that you made Sophie make Mr. Forkle buy you has something to do with it? *points to Keefe's shirt*

Keefe: *proudly* I know, isn't it great? It's almost better than my Batman shirt!

Sophie: You _do_ know that Robin and Batman, had a history, right?

Keefe: *eyes widen* Do tell!

 _*All characters lean forward as Sophie whispers the reason that Batman and Robin split up and Robin moved to Jump City* (A/N This technically was never explained (all you comic book people-it probably was in the comics-but I don't read comics), so this is supposed to be your own imagination)_

Dex: Whoa...

Keefe: Dude, I can't even-

Biana: Now I'm all depressed. *pauses* Let's talk about something more cheerful-like Starfire!

Fitz: *holds up one hand dramatically* Hold on a minute-let's just take a moment of silence to remember the breakup of Batman and Robin.

 _*All are silent for a moment*_

Biana: Are we done?

Fitz: *annoyedly* Yes, we're done.

Biana: Good, because Starfire's definitely my favorite girl character.

Fitz: Nah, she's too perky for me.

Keefe: Yeah, like how was she so incredibly *shudders* cheerful all the time? I doubt even Oralie could pull off the whole "nice" shtick for so long.

Dex: I don't know how the despondent Raven even handled her.

Sophie: Yeah, Raven's patience was off the charts, even though she faltered sometimes-that's why she's my favorite character.

Keefe: *gives her a once-over* You sure? I thought Mr. Tall-ish, Dark, Robin-ish and Handsome over there would be your favorite. *gives Fitz a jealous sidelong glance*

Sophie: Why would Robin be my favorite character?

Keefe: *shifty eyes* No reason. *OFF CAMERA: Except for the fact that Raven and Robin make the best couple*

 _*Keefe and Sophie engage in an intense staring contest and everyone else is very uncomfortable and silent*_

Dex: *trying to break the awkward silence* ...I think Cyborg is cool.

Fitz: *even more awkwardly as Sophie and Keefe continue to stare at each other* Yeah, he's all mechanical, and...stuff.

Sophie: Yeah... *breaks away from Keefe's gaze* Cyborg was awesome.

Keefe: *back to his old self* Yeah, but his character in Teen Titans GO! was super one-sided.

Biana: *grimaces* _All_ the characters in Teen Titans GO! are one-sided.

Dex: *covers ears* Stop! You guys are tainting my innocent ears with the mentions of that terrible, terrible, reboot of such an amazing show!

Sophie: *sternly* We are never to speak of that show again.

Fitz: Agreed.

Keefe: 'Kay, 'kay, whatever, we will. -Or, won't.

Biana: *randomly* *fists pumps awkwardly* Booyakasha!

Sophie: *awkwardly* ...Biana, that's from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Biana: Oh. *blushes* Right.

Keefe: *trying to be mildly kind* Lemme show you how it's done. *pauses dramatically* BOOYA!

 **END SCENE**

 **This chapter was recommended by the lovely magic_school_music on Wattpad.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

 _Just to clarify a few things for you guys. These reacts are cumulative-the characters remember the experiences from previous reacts. So that little drama that happens between Keefe and Sophie? Expect more of that in future reacts. Just warning you guys._

* * *

TwilightSparkle16 (Chapter 11)

 **Thank you so much, for your kind words and review. I love The Lion King too, and I can't wait to read your story (provided you decide to post it!)**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 21)

 **Yay! I'm glad you thought it was funny and liked the Foster-Keefe moment! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Xylia Neo (Chapter 21)

 **Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm not planning to have them react to their books, because damn, I've tried multiple times, but I feel like it would give too much of Sophie's thoughts away and it would make things awkward between the characters. Thanks for suggesting though! :D**


	22. KotLC React to Peanut Butter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Haha. I'm sorry I'm so late, guys, I was super busy this week. :( Also, I know I said I would do Nutella next but I totally forgot and already started writing this react and am way too lazy to change it. So here's my spring break React schedule:_

 _Monday: Peanut Butter_

 _Tuesday: Nutella_

 _Wednesday: Pringles_

 _Thursday: You guys decide (preferably not food, since this week is already loaded with food reacts(_

 _Comment below for what you guys think I should do on Thursday._

 _ALSO, I know lots of people love peanut butter, but I am one of those people who does not. So expect a lot of peanut butter bashing._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _But, in the shadow of that shame_

 _ _Beat down by all the blame__

 _ _I hear you call my name sayin' it's not over__

 _ _And my heart starts to beat__

 _ _So loud now, drowning out the doubt__

 _ _I'm down but I'm not out__

 _\- Matthew West, Grace Wins_

* * *

Biana: Eewewewewewewewewewew! *drops jar*

Keefe: *gags* Who invented the smell?

Fitz: Wouldn't this make human sandwich bread all mushy?

Dex: *rolls eyes* Calm down, Wonderboy. I'm sure humans don't actually eat this stuff. It's probably used in place of cement when they build their ugly brick buildings.

Sophie: *tentatively hands everyone a peanut butter sandwich* Sorry, Dex. Peanut Butter is a food.

Biana: Sophie Elizabeth Foster, I am not putting something that looks like Bugbear poop on squishy human bread and then eating it.

Keefe: *pushes Sophie's offering away* I'm all for trying new food, but I'm siding with Biana for this one.

Sophie: *tries not to look offended and hands a sandwich to Fitz instead* Here, Fitz, try it, you'll find that it's not _all_ that bad.

Fitz: *uncomfortably takes it* Oh, um, okay. *takes a tentative bite* *cringes but puts on a smile* *holds a thumbs-up* Mmm. Yum. Delicious.

Sophie: *umamused* Cut the act, Vacker.

Fitz: *deflates* This is disgusting.

Keefe: I guess all human foods aren't good.

Sophie: *snappishly* I never said they were!

Keefe: *shrugs*

Dex: *squinting at his sandwich* I bet with a little Technopath engineering, this could become the next best superglue. Imagine, entire buildings, held together with nothing more than peanut butter! Worlds brought together through the sheer strength of a horrid smelling, protein filled, spread!

Sophie: Dex, I think you're getting a bit carried away.

Dex: *shrugs* At least it's better than eating it.

Sophie: *nods* Okay, fine, that's true.

Fitz: But for real, Sophie, do human kids actually eat this?

Sophie: *nods* Yep, peanut butter sandwiches are actually kind of a staple in kid's lunchboxes in America.

Keefe: *boredly* Wow, Americans are stupid.

Sophie: *glares at him* *turns to Biana* So, Biana, what do you think of the peanut butter?

Biana: *thinks for a moment* Well, the smell is a totally turn-off-

Fitz: -Hey that's what girls always say when they first meet Keefe! *snickers*

Keefe: Haha, bro, hilarious.

Biana: *rolls eyes* _Any_ ways, as I was saying, besides the smell, this stuff isn't all that bad, especially since- *puts down the sandwich and grabs the jar she dropped on the ground earlier* *sticks a finger in it* I _do_ like the texture. It's super smooth and creamy. I'd kill if lipstick felt like this.

Sophie: *nods* Yeah, Mr. Forkle brought us the smooth version. You can always buy the crunchy version if that's more your thing.

Dex: Hm, I'm more into the smooth version, mind you, mainly because I'm pretty sure the crunchy version would lead to compromises in the strength of the compound when it is spread between bricks.

Sophie: *annoyedly* Dex, we are not using peanut butter as a building material.

Fitz: Yeah, can you imagine the smell? Nobody would ever go into buildings if they smelled like peanut butter?

Sophie: *rolls eyes again* Guys, from now on, you guys have to be nice. Peanut butter has feelings too, you know. *points to Biana* You can start, Biana. Say something kind to peanut butter.

Biana: *awkwardly* Um...you're very...smooth?

*Sophie points to Fitz*

Fitz: Um...your scent is very...captivating?

*Sophie points to Dex*

Dex: *without missing a beat* Your building possibilities are endless.

*Sophie halfheartedly points to Keefe*

Keefe: Whatever. *rolls eyes* You are brown.

Fitz: *whistles* Wow, Keefe, that is _some_ compliment.

Keefe: *grins* I know, right?

Dex: *turns to Biana* Something very weird is going on.

Biana: *nods* I know, right? Something is definitely up.

Sophie: *notices this side-conversation and flushes* *in a rush* Well, looks like that's all the time we have for today! Bye guys!

 **END SCENE**

* * *

waterfallphoenix (Chapter 21)

 **Oh, that's awesome! I'd love to see it, and probably the best way to do that would be through Tumblr. I'm themysteriousmissf, or if you're on Wattpad, you can send me a link -Booyakasha-!**

* * *

xoYanaaa (Chapter 22)

 **Thanks, and yes! Teen Titans IS life!**

* * *

Booknerd726 (Chapter 22)

 **Yay! Thanks! :D**

* * *

twinkletoestbh (Chapters 21-22)

 **Yeah, I LOVE Flinx too, it was such a cute romance (although Robrae will always be my TT OTP)! And totally, I was so surprised to see that Teen Titans was the second biggest story base on Fanfiction, especially since it's been awhile since the show originally aired. And I agree, Keefe is totally Kid Flash, but I wanted to keep the reacts centered on the five major characters, and also, thank you so much for your review!**

* * *

ForeverFreeFall (Chapters 19, 22)

 **LOL, yep, Christian since the day I was born and 'till the day I die. I love TMac too, and Feel It, Backseat Driver, and Made to Love are so amazing! My personal favorite is Get Back Up. Thank you so much for your kind words and reviews (especially since your review made me crap up!)! Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **Later, guys! I gotta go watch me some Inuyasha! (Just started watching that...I have yet to form an opinion, but so far it's good.)**


	23. KotLC React to Cars

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Guess who's baaaaaaack? Yeah, me, that's who! I've got lots more reacts planned, but don't expect them to be back all that fast! I've got a busy week filled with Driver's Ed tests and end of the year school projects and stuff *gag*, therefore the next react should be up in a few weeks! Hope you like them! Also, **I AM NOT TAKING SUGGESTIONS, ANYMORE**! Sorry, guys, it's just really hard to keep up with all of them!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIONAL QUOTE**

 _You are loved_

 _If your heart's in a thousand pieces_

 _If you're lost and you're far from reason_

 _Just look up; know you are loved_

 _Just look up; know you are loved_

 _When it feels like somethings missing_

 _If it hurts but you can't find healing_

 _Just look up; know you are loved_

 _Just look up; know you are loved_

\- You Are Loved, Stars Go Dim

* * *

Fitz: *inspects vehicle* Sophie, isn't this how most humans get around?

Sophie: *nods* Yep. Humans don't light leap, so they have to use cars.

Dex: Hmph, that's horribly inefficient. Can you imagine how long it takes to get from Point A to Point B?

Biana: *disgusted* *points to a car driving by really fast* Is that . . . is that . . . smoke coming out from that car's butt?

Keefe: *cringes* Okay, Foster, that has gotta be bad. Smoke, last time I checked, usually signals a very bad, very evil, Pyrokinetic. *smirks* Or a really, really stanky fart.

Sophie: *frustrated and ignores the last bit of Keefe's sentence* It's not Fintan, guys! Cars sometimes emit smoke when they drive really fast. It's nothing to worry about, I promise. *motions toward the car* Now, c'mon! Get in, guys!

Keefe: I call shotgun!

Fitz: *blinks* What?

Keefe: *shrugs* Heard it in a human movie, once.

Sophie: *walks to driver's seat and gets in the car* Let's go somewhere. Hmm . . . what about back to Havenfield?

Fitz: *clambers into the passenger seat next to Sophie* Do you even know how to get there?

Sophie: *ignores Keefe's whining about wanting to sit next to her* Absolutely . . . not.

Keefe: Don't worry, Foster, you can count on your boy Keefe to tell you the way! *stretches nonchalantly*

Biana: . . .

Sophie: *blushes* . . .

Dex: *clears throat* Or we can use my super Navigatron3000 to give us a precise route to your house.

Sophie: *relieved* Yeah, let's do that. Okay, seatbelts, everyone!

Everyone: *doesn't put on their seatbelts* *looks at each other in confusion*

Sophie: *turns to the backseat, where everyone besides Fitz is sitting* *points to seatbelts and motions while she puts her own on as demonstration* Seatbelts. On. Now.

Biana: Ohhh, I get it. *puts on seatbelt* Does this act as a restraint in case Sophie's bad driving propels us out of our seats?

Sophie: *relieved* Yes. Wait . . . you've never seen me drive!

Biana: *grins* I'm just kidding!

Keefe: Aw, don't feel bad, Foster. If your car driving is as good as your alicorn driving, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Sophie: I DON'T DRIVE AN ALICORN! *groans* Anyway, let's go. *puts car into DRIVE and puts on turn signal* *steps on accelerator abruptly and the car moves forward choppily*

Everyone: *goes flying forward, only held back by their seatbelts*

Fitz: *peels face off windshield* Uh, was that supposed to happen?

Biana: *squished by Dex* Erm, while I normally wouldn't mind this position, could you—*shoves* get off— *shoves* of me?

Keefe: *flails* Whoa, that was awesome! And scary. *turns towards Dex and grabs him dramatically* Hold me, Dizznee!

Dex: *pushes Keefe off of him* *shimmies off of Biana* Uh, sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen. *blushes*

Biana: *blushes*

Keefe: *shouts to Fitz and Sophie* Mom! Dad! Biana and Dex are being lovey-dovey in the back seat! *turns to the pair smugly* Get a room, you two!

Biana and Dex: *blush and scoot very far away from each other*

Fitz: *rolls eyes* Stop making fun of my sister, Keefe. *turns to Sophie* Are you sure you know how to work this thing?

Sophie: *blushes* *looks down* Um . . . no. Technically I don't have a license, let alone a permit. I was just driving for the sake of this react.

Keefe: HEEEY! Breaking the fourth wall is _my_ job!

Biana: Wait, Sophie, does that mean you're not allowed to drive, yet . . . why don't we just light leap to Havenfield?

Fitz: *sighs in relief* Great idea!

Sophie: Well, okay. *pulls out home crystal* At least I tried.

 **END SCENE**

* * *

 **RANDOM STUFF**

 _If you're bored, check out my new KotLC story, Conversation. It doesn't really have a plot, it's just a conversation between Gethen and Sophie that takes place in Gethen's mind. If you really want to, you can see it as a teeny tiny itsy bitsy bit SophiexGethen. It's pretty um, platonic, though._


	24. KotLC React to Starbursts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Oi, damn, sorry. Dudes, I am such a busy bird that finding time to write these is hard as fuck ... which really sucks, because I want to write, guys. Writing is so much fun for me. Anyways, I have an actual shit-ton of homework due Monday, but I wanted to write something fun before descending into the Abyss of Despair That is Schoolwork. Baiiii!_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All the views presented in this chapter are completely the author's and does not mean you have to agree. Just don't give me grief about how we share opposing views, kay?_

 **RANDOM INSPIRATIOAL QUOTE**

 _"Blinded eyes_

 _Will finally see_

 _The dead will rise_

 _On the shores of eternity_

 _The trump will sound_

 _The angels will sing_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _I am goin'"_

 _\- Chris Tomlin, Home_

* * *

Dex: *stacking candies on top of one another* Oh, I know what these are; I've seen them before in human movies. Small humans use them to build things, right?

Biana: I don't think so, Dex. These actually look like ... really chunky ... beads. *whispers to Sophie* Not that I'd ever be caught dead wearing jewelry made of these.

Sophie: *rolls eyes* They're not beads or blocks, guys; they're candy. Here, let me show you. *unwraps the paper off of a Starburst, revealing the pale-colored body of the candy*

Biana: *gags* I thought the bright colors were impossible to match with before, but pastels are even worse.

Keefe: *reaches for a yellow Starburst* Yanno, this color looks tasty, I'm gonna eat this one.

Fitz: *raises eyebrows* Because it matches your hair?

Keefe: *grins* Because it matches my hair. *unwraps candy and begins to chew it*

Sophie: Just to warn you, Keefe, the yellow ones are Lemon-flavored, and everyone says that they—

Keefe: *promptly spits out the Starburst* *gags*

Sophie: ... suck.

Keefe: Jesus, Foster, you coulda told me that sooner. *unwraps an Orange Starburst and eats it* Okay, that wasn't that bad. *pauses* Okay, but real talk, now. That yellow one especially. That was human candy? Dude, I know humans are horrible and all, but now, I kinda feel bad for them.

Dex: ... Because their candy tastes bad? *coughs* According to you.

Biana: *unwrapping and chewing a pink Starburst* No way, this one tastes good. *eyes light up* Like, really good.

Fitz: *teasing* You're just saying that because it's pink.

Sophie: Actually, she's not wrong. The Strawberry Starburst is unanimously declared the best flavor of all time.

Fitz: *pops a Cherry Starburst in his mouth* *shudders bodily and gags* Oh, ew. Maybe Keefe was right about human candy, and yes, it pains me to say that; I can announce for a fact that the red ones suck.

Dex: *rolls eyes* That's because, Wonderboy, you didn't unwrap the candy.

Keefe: Dude, you freaking ate the paper? *laughs* That's hilarious. *guffaws* Even Bangs Boy would have figured that out.

Biana: *waggles eyebrows daintily* Nice going, big brother.

Fitz: *mimicking the shade of red associated with Heinz Ketchup and Cherry Starburst* *mumbles* No wonder it was so hard to bite.

Sophie: *laughs* Well, normally, when its unwrapped, Cherry Starbursts are considered the second-best flavor, followed by Orange Starbursts.

Keefe: *grins* Look who knows all the Starburst Stats.

Sophie: *groans* It's common sense, really.

Dex: Like unwrapping candy? *grins deviously*

Fitz: *gives Sophie a look, begging her not to betray him*

Sophie: *conflicted* ... *acquiescent*

Sophie: Yes, Dex, like unwrapping candy.

*The betrayed groans of Fitz echo through the room, reverberating through the bones of everyone and said groaner spontaneously combusts in a cloud of teal sparkles and Starburst wrappers*

*That didn't really happen.*

 **END SCENE**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

 _Okay, I have a few ideas for a new react, and unfortunately, I am not taking suggestions, because while I think y'all are awesome, they are mega-hard to keep up with. So to make sure you guys feel included in the reacts, I'm offering you guys choices!_

 _Wow, that doesn't sound nearly as thrilling as I thought it did before I typed it out, but oh well. Here are y'all's choices: (only one per person, please!):_

 _Bleach_

 _Voltron: Legendary Defenders_

 _Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_

 _Computer Mice_

 _Soup_

 _Donuts_

 _Blankets_

 _Tigger_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

 _Ulquiorra Cifer_

 _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

 _Orihime Inoue/Ichihime, in general_

 _Newspapers_


End file.
